One piece legacy: Samurai country part 6
"WHAT?!" Both Malk, Zozo, and Uken screamed that. Only Fea didn't look shocked. She looked at Zozo, and just said "Look buddy, the captain only makes people a part of his crew if their 'interesting'. Don't know what a chef that can only poison people can be good. Then again, a dancing monkey didn't seem that important at the time. Still isn't..." Zozo looked at her, and started to run out the door. "I knew it! I'm useless! All pirates do are kick out the weak!" Tack just laughed, and grabbed Fea, Zozo, and Malk and pulled them towards himself, in a big hug. "See, were a big family. Now we have a cook." "I DIDN'T AGREE WITH THE IDEA!" "You will." "I WON'T!" "Why not?" "Why didn't you join the guy earlier?" "I knew he wouldn't let me complete my dream." "That's why I don't want to join your crew! I won't be able to accomplish my dream!" "What's that?" Malk just looked at him, and looked away. He used his arms to get out of Tacks hug, and started to walk towards the kitchen. He stopped, and looked at the 4. "I'd prefer to keep that to myself." He walked into the kitchen, and didn't come out. Uken starts to run in, and looked at the three. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Zozo spoke up. "Nope." "Then... You can sleep here. Just don't break anything okay?" Uken ran into the kitchen to check on Malk. The three pirates, looked at the two chefs, and sat back down. They all looked at each other, and Fea spoke up first. "Captain Tack... Why did you ask him to join?" "Why not?" "He tried to kill you." "If he wanted too, he didn't have to give me the cure." "He was conning us." "Well, that's true. Yet... He had the same eyes as you and Zozo. The eyes of a dreamer. Mason and Tobias told me all the time about it. They said it was the eyes, of strong people who would do anything to accomplish a dream. He wants to do something, more then anything. I want him to join. I like him." Fea only snorted at the comment, and looked at the door. "Dreams suck. They are useless. They don't feed you. They don't give you money. They don't save people you love. All they are, are just bad reminders of what you were." She looked back at Tack and Zozo, and just blushed. "What?" The two kept on staring at her, and burst into laughs. "Tack, Tack, here's my impression of her! 'Dreams are icky, they are stupid, big bad Fea no like dreams'." Tack burst into more laughs, and this caused Fea to blush even more. When she blushed, she got angry. "WHAT'S YOUR DREAM?! YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE REAL SHOWY OF DREAMS, HUH?!" Zozo stopped laughing, and so did Tack. Zozo looked at the kitchen, and back. This time he smiled. "I have a dream all right. I want to... Find one piece." Tack and Fea looked at him. Zozo looked back at the two, and looked confused. "What? I've always wanted to know what it is. Tack, be pirate king, but I like good mysteries. I've always wanted to know, but joining up with you guys made me feel... Like it could be possible. What do you think?" Tack looked at Fea, and smiled. "Nice." -12 hours later- Tack, Zozo, Fea, Malk, and Uken were all asleep. Tack fell asleep on a table. Zozo fell asleep in a chair. Fea fell asleep near the door. Both Malk and Uken slept in their own beds. They didn't hear the 8 men enter the restaurant. One went through the window, in the main room. 2 went through the kitchen window. 3 went through the vents, on the roof. 2 of them went through the main door. They were all wearing black, and had katanas. They had dark dragon masks. It was obvious who they were. Dark dragon revolutionary men. Assassins. They were sent to kill Tack, and Malk. They have been keeping tabs on Tack, with him being there for 12 hours. They went, slowly and silently, past Fea, and one drew his katana, when he saw Tack. It was going to be the day that man became famous. He would kill the man who defeated Brog. His reputation of some no one would end, and have him be the most feared man in the east blue. Even more then Sal. When he was about to slash Tack, he himself was slashed in the back. When one of turned around, and the other drawer his own blade, they saw Fea, grinning like a psycho, and holding her sword. "Hello. Thank you for coming, I haven't seen blood in a while. Will I be able to see a corpse tonight as well?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc